


RELATIVITY

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [21]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Perfect timing for the unexpected.<br/>-<br/>Prompt: prompt 13 time<br/>-<br/>Author's Notes: Same 'verse as SOME LIKE IT HOT (prompt 11) & ADVICE ON 'YA KNOW' (prompt 12)</p>
            </blockquote>





	RELATIVITY

**Author:**    
 **Title: RELATIVITY**  
 **Rating: G**  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana   
 **Summary:** Perfect timing for the unexpected.  
 **Warnings:** mush  
 **Word Count:** 302  
 **Prompt:** prompt 13 time  
 **Author's Notes:** Same 'verse as prompts 11  & 12

** RELATIVITY  **

Gwen came out of the bedroom wearing a tight short red dress with a gold chain belt. She pulled on a pair of black stilettos. “Arthur, come on we are going to be late.”

Arthur looked up from his mobile and smiled. “He hadn’t seen that dress in a while. He stood and walked over to her. “Maybe we can be a little late. It is Merlin and Morgana after all.”

“Get your hand off my bum. We are already late.” Gwen wrapped a black pashmina around her and the end hit Arthur in the face.  “Come on Arthur.”  Gwen walked out to the car and got in.

Arthur sighed and went to get in the driver’s seat.

They reached the restaurant and found Merlin and Morgana waiting. Merlin stood as Arthur held the chair for Gwen.  

“So what is it?” Gwen asked.

“We are cancelling the wedding.” Morgana said.

“Finally!” Arthur said. “You’ve seen sense.”

“Arthur!” Gwen admonished him. “Why?”

“We are going to elope.” Merlin said.

“We don’t want to wait. I … um … well … we are expecting.” Morgana blushed.

“Expecting what?” Arthur asked.

“We are going to have a baby.” Morgana said.

“Wait! How did that happen?” Arthur asked.

“He put his hand on her bum.” Gwen smirked. “How do you think?”

“Yeah but …” Arthur started to say more but Gwen kicked him under the table. Arthur winced.

“When is the baby arriving?” Gwen asked.

“After the New Year, so you see a Christmas wedding is just not possible now.” Morgana smiled. 

“Yes I see.” Gwen smiled. “That is perfect timing. We are expecting our child in February.”

“Wait what?” Arthur looked shocked.

Gwen giggled and kissed him. Arthur wrapped his arms around her.

Merlin and Morgana grinned at each other. 

“It’s about time.” Morgana said.       


End file.
